1000 años después del Crepúsculo: Siempre Vulturi
by KristenMaggiePattz
Summary: Gabrielle tendrá que enfrentarse contra los vampiros que la acogieron por su gran poder. Su vida dio un enorme giro cuando conoció a Seth, un metamorfo que presenció la pelea y que la ayudará a superar la muerte de su hermano.
1. Chapter 1

**1000 años después del Crepúsculo**

**Capítulo uno: La inútil**

Muchas situaciones como esta me han llevado a preguntarme por qué soy una Vulturi. No me gusta matar a los vampiros por malignos que sean, ni siquiera me gusta beber sangre humana por lo que he intentado seguir el ejemplo de mi hermano fallecido hace más de novecientos años pero siempre caigo en el frenesí que causan las venas azules palpitantes de aquellos desafortunados, aunque claro si soy una Vulturi no debería seguir el ejemplo de cazar animales. Mi hermano era Edward Cullen, enemigo nato de mi amo, Aro. Lo asesinamos en un combate junto con su familia, solo conservamos a la niña, Reneesme. Asesinamos a un par de lobos también, no me molesté en averiguar los nombres porque eran irrelevantes pero sé que uno se llamaba Jacob. Me dolió perder a mi único hermano biológico pero estaba bajo el don de Chelsea y eso rompió nuestros lazos durante la batalla volviéndonos enemigos mortales. De vez en cuando caía en la cuenta de que imaginaba sus suaves ondas cobrizas revoloteando por los aires lo que me hacía extrañarlo aún más, pero eso no era todo. Los Cullen se habían convertido en una leyenda, a cada nuevo integrante Vulturi le contaban la historia en forma de amenaza para que ese desafortunado individuo no se les pusiera en contra.

Mi vida desde que murieron los Cullen fue inútil. Había pequeños roces de manos con mi compañero Alec pero no pasaba de un beso o dos. Alec no me hacía suspirar y no habíamos tenido relaciones nunca lo que significaba que yo era aún virgen, supongo que lo había sacado de mi hermano. En fin, basta de cursilerías, hablemos del ahora. Reneesme siempre me preguntaba por su pasado y me habían prohibido contárselo así que no tenía más opción que callar. No podía decirle que era su tía, sería de locos, hasta ahora ella me tomaba como su amiga que sabía su pasado.

Alec interrumpió mis pensamientos monótonos colocando una mano alrededor de mi cintura y atrayéndome a él. El beso fue más de lo que mi cerebro pudo soportar, sus labios se movían con insistencia y pasión en los míos, mis brazos rodearon su cuello firmemente mientras mis piernas rodeaban su cintura. Nos separamos para respirar y sus ojos carmesí penetraron en los míos, derritiéndome. Me besó la punta de la nariz y eso me hizo cosquillas por lo que la arrugué, gesto que le hizo soltar una carajada.

-Te amo, Gaby-. Susurró y mi sonrisa se desvaneció. Esa combinación de palabras me había cogido de imprevista dejándome absolutamente muda. Mi boca se abrió formando una perfecta O y mis ojos se llenaron de incredulidad.- ¿Tú no me amas?- Sacudí la cabeza tratando de salir de mi estupefacción. Asentí mirando sus labios, sucumbiendo ante ellos. Este beso fue más dulce, sus labios se posaron con ternura en los míos poco antes de que una sonrisa se asomara en la comisura de sus labios. Solo tenía clara una cosa: yo no amaba a Alec. Jamás lo haría, pero no podía decírselo porque partiría su corazón. Yo era muy débil y esta era a prueba perfecta de lo lejos que había llegado mi cobardía. Suspiré pesadamente y me obligué a devolverle la sonrisa. Desenrosqué mis piernas para pararme, el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo tranquilizaba al mío y precisamente eso era lo que me gustaba de él; me hacía sentir protegida y querida. Mis manos se posaron en su pecho y lo aparté asintiendo con la cabeza para luego alejarme por grande y largo pasillo.

Me detuve ante la puerta de mi habitación en donde había un letrero que rezaba "Gabrielle", así todo el mundo que desconocía mi recámara me pudiera ubicar con facilidad, usualmente ocurría con los iniciados. Acaricié la puerta color verde aceituna y luego de aproximadamente mil años hasta te empieza a gustar el color. Giré el pomo de la puerta y observé la cama con edredón rosa que me parecía inservible pero Aro parecía importarle un comino con tal de que nos sintiéramos como en casa. Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta por dos segundos antes de sentarme en el tocador que estaba al frente de la cama. Miré mi reflejo en el espejo detallando cada centímetro de mi rostro buscando alguna señal rara. Mi cabello rojizo estaba alborotado pero aún así caía en onduladas curvas, mis pómulos altos resaltaban mis brillantes ojos carmesí y mis labios perfectamente normales formaban una fina línea rosada. Mi precioso vestido vino tinto hecho a la medida, rodeado por un delgado cinturón negro que se ajustaba a la parte alta de mi cintura, estaba un poco desacomodado. Me lo ajusté y me acaricié la pálida y blanquecina piel con gesto ausente. Luego miré mis exagerados tacones rojo sangre que me apresaban el tobillo con múltiples cintas, yo diría que un tanto elegante para un día de verano común y corriente.

-¿Gabriella?- Susurró una voz infantil y chillona al otro lado de mi puerta cerrada.

-Ya te dije que mi nombre es Gabrielle, Jane-. Corregí en un tono muy educado tratándose de hablar con la señorita .

-Es lo mismo, ¿puedo pasar?

-¿Hay de otra?- Respondí en tono seco mientras su cabeza se asomaba por la puerta entreabierta. Su cabello rubio estaba finamente recogido en una cola de caballo y sus pómulos estaban sombreados con un suave café lo que resaltaba sus enormes ojos carmesí de niña pequeña. En la comisura de sus labios chorreaba una línea de sangre muy fina, me pregunto por qué no me invitaron a comer. Jane vio mi expresión y sonrió.

-Supongo que no-. Se aproximó a mí y se sentó en la cama jugueteando con el edredón rosa.- Vengo para hablarte de mi hermano, querida Gaby.

-¿Otra vez? ¿No quedaste satisfecha? Deberías cortejarlo si tanto te gusta-. Rodé mis ojos mientras de su garganta salía un rugido que me hizo sonreír, en unos segundos su expresión se suavizó y se tornó serena sonriendo de nuevo.

-¿Se te olvida que hablamos de tú hombre?

-Vampiro-. Puntualicé y Jane me miró con cara de "¿de qué me perdí?"- Vampiro, no hombre-. Rectifiqué y vi que su sonrisa volvió mientras asentía.

-Sí, sí. Supe que ya se te declaró-. Al decir esto último parecía una abuelita chismoseando y si pudiera sonrojarme ya hubiera adquirido el color de un tomate maduro. Suspiré y asentí cerrando los ojos. Ella suprimió un gritillo ahogado y me acarició la mejilla con ¿pesar?- Lo sé, mi hermano nunca fue bueno con eso pero adivina, lo convencí de que lo hiciera, ¿no es genial?- Así que fue ella...

-No, no lo es-. Escupí las palabras como si fueran veneno.- No amo a tu hermano Jane, es un tipo de enamoramiento pero estoy casi segura de que es solo eso-. Abrí mis ojos expectante y Jane no había cambiado su expresión ni un ápice.

-Vas a hacer sufrir a mi hermano-. Afirmó levantando una ceja. Por un segundo juré que iba a usar su don sobre mí pero juntó sus manos aplaudiendo.- Ya era hora de que alguien le abriera los ojos a ese imbécil-. Sonrió malignamente y me quedé perpleja.- Bien por ti, quisiera tener tú oportunidad. ¿Cuándo le cortarás el sueño?- Mi corazón se estrujó al oír esas palabras y me dieron ganas de llorar, aunque ya sabía que en realidad no podía. Negué con la cabeza y exhalé fuertemente.- Muy tarde, ya escuchó toda nuestra conversación, lo lamento-. Escuché un revuelo de aire en el pasillo de afuera de mi puerta y me percaté de que no me había dado cuenta de la presencia de Alec en el corredor. Había escuchado cada una de mis palabras y también las de Jane. Debía estar muy herido y todo por mí culpa. Casi todo lo que ocurría ahora era mí culpa.

Abrí la puerta con un manotazo y seguí el rastro de Alec. Lo llamé innumerables veces pero su rastro me condujo a las afueras del castillo, desapareciendo en el mar. Me dejé caer entre los árboles del bosque más cercano y no escuché a Jane que se acercaba tranquilamente por detrás.

-Deberías ir a los calabozos, encontramos a uno de la pandilla de los metamorfos y pensé que deberías conocerlo-. Entendí que se refería a la misma pandilla de metamorfos de ese día en que habíamos acabado con la familia de mi hermano. Me levanté de un salto y comencé a sollozar; no podía llorar pero aún así pestañeaba más seguido de lo normal. Jane me pasó un brazo por los hombros y alzó su mentón señalando a la dirección por donde se había ido Alec.- Lo superará-. Presioné un labio contra otro y cerré los ojos.


	2. La Guerra

**Capítulo dos parte ½: La Guerra**

El calabozo era excesivamente oscuro y la única luz que había, se filtraba por un tragaluz. La mayoría de cosas estaban teñidas de un precioso color violeta pero las veía a la perfección, seguramente un humano se hubiera quedado ciego aquí abajo. Doblamos a la izquierda y vi a un enorme bulto color arena removerse en el piso de cemento. Avanzamos hacia él y miré a Jane que lo miraba con advertencia. El metamorfo se levantó cansinamente y nos miró a ambas con desprecio. Al verlo algo dentro de mí se removió abruptamente. Su pelaje cobrizo caía en cascada y sus enormes ojos negros eran profundos y penetrantes. Sentí la necesidad de suavizar su expresión acariciándole las orejas pero me detuve. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Era una Vulturi, debía mantener la compostura ante un prisionero. Prisionero. La palabra retumbó un par de millares de veces antes de que pestañara de nuevo. Sus ojos pasaron de Jane a concentrarse solo en mí y su expresión se relajó. Seguí mis instintos y me acerqué a él. Ignoré los barrotes helados al posar mis manos en ellos suavemente, el metamorfo retrocedió instintivamente un metro en su celda y yo agaché mi cabeza. No lo había oído acercarse hasta que su respiración chocó con la entrada de mi cabello y me hizo alzar la cabeza. Ignoré también la mano de Jane que se agitaba frustrada contra mi vestido y me hundí en esos profundos ojos negros como el carbón.

Presioné mis labios juntos y arrugué la nariz por el olor. Me pareció distinguir una expresión burlona en su cara de lobo por lo cual le sonreí, infundiéndole confianza. Apoyé mi cabeza contra los barrotes de acero y besé su nariz con suavidad; él la arrugó y sacudió su cabeza. Yo reí verdaderamente en mil años y eso me hizo sentir viva aunque no lo estuviera. Jane me jaló por el vestido e hizo que retrocediera. Me arrastró a las afueras del calabozo mientras yo me despedía del lobo con expresión triste.

-¿Qué hacías?- Exigió Jane con una mirada asesina. Palidecí al darme cuenta de cómo habría podido verse la escena desde una tercera persona.- ¿Lo conoces? ¿Cómo se llama?- Me fulminó con su mirada y levantó el mentón con indiferencia.

-No... Solo fue... una conexión-. Finalicé con un suspiro. Negué con la cabeza y me dispuse a ir a los calabozos otra vez pero Jane me jaló del brazo.

-Está mal, Gabrielle-. Suspiró. Me giré a ella y vi tal expresión que me aseguraba que no me dejaría ir a ninguna parte. Hice lo que nunca hubiera hecho en mi vida, algo imposible pero me soltó.- ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?- Chilló con furia alzando los brazos. Se restregó las manos por sus labios y escupió un par de veces. Aproveché su distracción para poner cara de asco y escurrirme a los calabozos.

En dos segundos estuve pegada a los barrotes de nuevo y sonriendo como nunca antes. El lobo estaba en la esquina derecha más alejada de mí. Su espalda era como un enorme tobogán felpudo que graciosamente me gustaría probar.

-Hey tú, metamorfo-. Llamé y él dio un respingo. Se volteó y apenas me vio vino corriendo hacia mí.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Levanté el mentón como de costumbre, como me había enseñado Jane al preguntar el nombre de un prisionero. El lobo sacudió la cabeza y se fue al rincón de nuevo. Se sentó mirándome y en segundos apareció un chico joven de tez broncínea. Aquellos mismos ojos negros me observaban y su cabello negro estaba alborotado; él estaba completamente desnudo pero por raro que parezca, no me incomodó en absoluto. Abrió su boca un par de veces para hablar pero siempre terminaba callando.- Mi nombre es Gabrielle-. Proseguí alargando una mano a través de los barrotes. Él chico asintió pero se quedó ahí.

-Seth-. Dijo y yo asentí. Alcé una ceja e insistí con la mano, él negó.- No me voy a parar en este estado-. Señaló su pecho desnudo y comprendí que debía estar avergonzado. Me giré y caminé hacia la salida.- ¿Adónde vas?- Alcé un dedo para que esperara. Cuando llegué a la salida miré a todos los lados para asegurarme que nadie me viera.

Corrí a velocidad vampírica al cuarto de Alec. No había regresado así que me adentré a su habitación y rebusqué en su armario. Cogí una camiseta azul, unos jeans y unos bóxers grises. Al tomar los últimos, dude un poco ya que probablemente a Seth no le gustaría, pero se tendría que conformar.

Corrí de vuelta a la celda y ahí estaba él mirando al piso con una expresión que no podía descifrar.

-¿Seth?- Dije y volvió a dar un respingo. Le tiré la ropa y él la atrapó con facilidad.

-Debes dejar de hacer eso-. Sacudió la cabeza mientras rompía los jeans justo por la rodilla.

-¿Qué?- Me estaba enloqueciendo seriamente. Abrí con facilidad los barrotes dejando un espacio lo suficientemente grande para que pudiera pasar con facilidad. Lo cerré a mi espalda y sentí que Seth se ponía la ropa que le había traído.

-Asustarme-. Dijo mientras yo me giraba para verlo. Se veía mucho más sexy que Alec con este atuendo.- A propósito, ¿de quién son estas cosas?- Arrugó la nariz y me reí.

-De...- Mi ex – novio. No lo podía decir eso. Ni siquiera sabía si Alec y yo seguíamos siendo novios por lo que opté por la solución más obvia.- Alec Vulturi, mi hermano-. Mentí. Me dolió mentirle a Seth aunque apenas lo conocía. Debía ser porque mi hermano cuando aún era humano me explico que no se debe empezar una relación con mentiras, sea cual sea el tipo de relación. Seth frunció los labios para pensar, luego se sentó y me hizo un gesto para que me sentara a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te mandaron a que me sacaras información sobre la batalla final?- Nuestros ojos se encontraron por un instante pero de inmediato aparte los míos. Así que eso era lo que pensaba de mí.

-No necesito detalles, yo estuve ahí-. Susurré. Él se levantó y gruñó; su cuerpo empezó a temblar exageradamente. Me puse de pie y retrocedí, me estaba asustando. Pero tan rápido como vino, la rabia se fue pero aún tenía la mandíbula apretada y se estaba controlando. ¡Vaya temperamento!

-¿A quién asesinaste?- Escupió las palabras con asco y eso hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco. Yo había asesinado a mi propio hermano. Bajé la cabeza y empecé a sollozar silenciosamente. Seth se acercó a mí dudosamente y sus grandes brazos me rodearon.- Disculpa, yo no...

-A mi hermano, asesiné a mi hermano-. Murmuré quedamente. Le devolví el abrazo a Seth hasta que lo dejé sin aire y me aparté de él.- Su nombre era Edward, Edward Cullen-. Dije entrecortadamente. Otra vez el cuerpo de Seth empezó a temblar, esta vez se apartó de mí y apareció un lobo que gruñía ferozmente en mi dirección; la ropa de Alec se le veía ajustada alrededor de su cuerpo pero para mi sorpresa no se rompió.- Déjame explicarte lo que pasó en esa batalla, no quise hacerlo-. El lobo asintió y se sentó aún enojado. Se dispuso a escuchar mi historia y me senté a su lado cuidadosamente.


	3. Regreso al pasado

**Regresando al pasado**

Tenía un presentimiento de que este día iba a ser malo pero no le encontraba el porqué. Me acerqué a la ventana pensando que así tal vez encontraría una respuesta válida para mí. Hoy no era un día soleado en Volterra, todo estaba rodeado por una neblina densa y me hizo recordar al clima de Forks en donde habitaba mi hermano. Tenía dos años sin visitarlo y no aguantaba ya las ganas de volver a respirar su aroma característico. Aro me había prometido que lo visitaríamos para comprobar el crecimiento de su niña, Reneesme. Dibujé en el vidrio empañado un corazón y suspiré hasta que éste desapareció por completo. En ese momento tocaron la puerta y no necesitaba ser la otra hermana de Edward, Alice, para adivinar que era mi adorado Alec. Me rodeó con sus brazos y pude sentir su gélida respiración en mi oreja. Me quedé unos minutos más observando las calles grises de Volterra que se observaban por mi ventana hasta que se me dio la idea de preguntar otra vez si podíamos ir a visitar a la familia de mi hermano, tal vez hoy contaría de la suerte necesaria para obtener un sí. Giré y miré a Alec para luego besarlo dulcemente. Palmeé su pecho y me aparté de él para ir al gran salón para pedir permiso. Aro no estaba en su puesto habitual así que decidí esperarlo un poco más hasta que por fin se asomó por otro corredor cuando ya me estaba desesperando.

-Maestro, quiero solicitar un permiso para ir a Forks, Washington-. Aro me miró hasta que su mirada se tornó incómoda. Se sentó en su trono junto a sus hermanos y alzó la mano. Fruncí los labios conteniendo el aliento, tal vez hoy si que sería mi día de suerte por lo visto.

-No será necesario pedir permiso, en pocos minutos nos vamos-. Sonreí complacida cuando Aro pronunció tales palabras que casi olvido lo que tenía que hacer. Agaché la cabeza en señal de reverencia y me retiré del salón. Me crucé en mi camino con Alec que me lanzó una sonrisa como todo un caballero. Cuando llegué a mi alcoba, vislumbré mi guarda ropas escasamente compuesto por numerosas capas negras como el carbón y alguno que otro vestido escogido al azar. Encontré un maravilloso vestido púrpura que realzaba mis curvas y me lo coloqué en cuestión de minutos. Me fui de mi alcoba taconeando con mis plataformas negras y le sonreía a todo el que pasaba por mi lado. Poco a poco fue aumentando la cantidad de vampiros que pasaban a mi lado y me di cuenta de que nos estaban congregando. Nunca nos congregaban y menos para hacer una visita. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Alec que agarró mi mano y me sonrió. Lucía una hermosa camiseta negra pegada al cuerpo y unos jeans desgastados que le ajustaban de lujo. En algún momento dieron una señal que no alcancé a captar y nos movimos en formación hacia la salida.

Una vez afuera del castillo, vi la ligera llovizna que nos empapaba los trajes pero no le di mucha importancia. Casi nadie estaba a los alrededores y así nos sería más fácil no levantar sospechas ya que todos se debían estar cubriendo de la llovizna. Avanzamos en formación a las afueras de Italia y así seguimos hasta el mar. Aún así no nos disolvíamos y yo no me soltaba de la mano de Alec. Así fue durante unas horas hasta que avistamos tierra.

Caminamos sobre ella unos eternos minutos para mí hasta que entramos a una zona en donde el ambiente estaba impregnado de humedad. Supe que habíamos llegado ya que solo se interponía un bosque entre Forks y nosotros. La formación se adentró en el bosque conmigo al frente de ella. Cuando se nos interponía un árbol en el camino solo lo rodeábamos, del resto no se rompía la formación.

Entramos a un gran claro que reconocía perfectamente. La última vez que habíamos estado aquí casi se produjo una pelea. Avanzamos hasta que divisé a los otros en donde mi hermano comandaba la formación torpemente formada por su familia y los metamorfos. Apenas reconocí a Edward, mis ojos brillaron de emoción pero su gesto estaba serio e incompasible. Entonces descubrí lo que pasaba. Mi cara formó un gesto de horror y lo único que quería era salir de ahí. No era una visita amistosa, era un asesinato conjunto. Jane alzó un silbato dorado que se balanceaba en sus dedos y me quedé paralizada. Desde ese momento vi todo en cámara lenta. Centenares de Vulturis pasaban a mi lado y los del otro lado también avanzaban. Edward y yo nos mirábamos hasta que en su rostro vi que la conexión se había roto. Miré a Chelsea y efectivamente estaba mirando a Edward. Él ahora avanzaba hacia mí con sus manos levantadas, me iba a asesinar. Mis músculos se tensaron por obra propia y mi vista fue a parar a donde Holly que también me miraba. Holly controlaba el cuerpo de otros por medios mentales; negué rotundamente la cabeza pero mis pies ya estaban en marcha.

Avanzaba hacia Edward lentamente, luchando contra mis propios instintos. Pensé en los buenos momentos que había pasado con Edward y mi resistencia parecía aumentar; ahora mi cuerpo retrocedía pero Holly no se daba por vencida. Mi cuerpo se descontroló y volvió a avanzar hacia Edward contra mi voluntad. Mi expresión horrorizada empeoró y caí en cuenta de que mis manos se transformaban en puños. Tensé mis músculos para quedarme quieta pero no funcionó mucho.

Edward avanzaba hacia mí con un gesto sádico en el rostro, sabía lo que quería y eso era eliminar al enemigo, en otras palabras, eliminarme. Quedamos parados frente a frente y ninguno quería dar el primer paso. Su rostro era cauto y paciente pero a la vez me daba miedo. No quería aplicar mis entrenamientos como Vulturi con él pero Holly se estaba desesperando. La lucha comenzó, y no hablo de jueguitos de lucha, hablo de tu me arrancas y yo te arranco.

La cabeza de Edward estaba entre mis brazos y su cuerpo debajo de mis piernas. Me resistía totalmente con toda mi alma a hacerlo. Me resistía contra mi guardia también. No quería hacerlo, me dolía hacerlo. Miré el rostro angustiado de Edward y en sus ojos había una chispa de reconocimiento pero ya era muy tarde. Su cuello se resquebrajaba y él cerró los ojos con dolor. Tomé un largo trago de aire pero no debí hacerlo, pues bajé la guardia. Ahora solo estábamos Edward y yo; nadie más.

Un horrible sonido llenó mi burbuja de aire y observé la cabeza inerte de mi hermano entre mis dedos. La solté y me aferré a mi propia cara dispuesta a suicidarme. Unos brazos me agarraron los brazos y por un momento el alegre pensamiento de que me iban a matar estuvo presente en mi mente. Luego comprendí que evitaban justamente eso, que me suicidara. Chillé, grité y pataleé. Félix llegó flanqueado por Demetri y observaron el cuerpo decapitado de mi hermano. Luego de un minuto eterno lo comenzaron a despedazar y tuve que apartar la vista para que no se me partiera en dos el corazón. Por más que lo hiciera sabía que estaban matando la única esperanza de vida que tenía mi hermano único. Cada sonido chirriante era una daga que se clavaba directo en mi corazón y aún más era saber que yo había sido la responsable de su dolorosa muerte.

Los vampiros me llevaron a la entrada del claro para que pudiera ver todo desde un ángulo más imparcial. Pero aparté la vista de inmediato, ya me estaba empezando a sentir mareada si eso era posible. Jadeé fuertemente y las manos que me sujetaban me soltaron.

Vi a una niña de diez años más o menos llorando incansablemente a la orilla opuesta del claro. Corrí hacia ella y sentí una punzada en mi cuerpo. Su pelo cobrizo le llegaba hasta la cintura y sus ojos color chocolate estaban empañados como mi ventana por las lágrimas. Miraba a laguna parte del claro y decidí seguir su mirada. Miré el montículo de partes que algunos generosamente se habían atrevido a apilar y reconocí mechones de pelo cobrizo. Aparté la mirada con un nudo en la garganta y me enfoqué en unas partes que estaban en llamas. Eran pelajes de lobos y el olor que destilaban no era muy agradable.

Miré a Nigel que estaba a unos cuantos metros de mí y él reconoció mi mirada suplicante. Nigel fue recientemente adquirido por nuestra guardia por su asombroso don de borrar cualquier memoria de la mente de las personas. Entendí que él seguramente debía comprender que debía borrarme la mente a mí.

-Quiero que le borres a esta niña todo recuerdo de su familia y de la pelea pero yo lo quiero recordar todo-. En un momento, la niña que reconocí como Reneesme dejó de llorar y me miró. Yo la abracé recordando a Edward muy dentro en mi interior. Acaricié sus rizos cobrizos y si pudiera estarlo haciendo ahora, lloraría a mares.

-Te llamas Reneesme y yo soy tu tía Gabrielle Vulturi-. Dije entre sollozos. No sé cuando empecé a sollozar pero me daba la sensación de que hace bastante rato. Alguien palmeó mi espalda y yo me giré para ver quién era; Alec. Le entregué a la niña pues solo podía enfocarme en encontrar una cosa: Holly. La busqué hasta que la encontré mirando un montículo en llamas y la sorprendí por detrás arrancándole la cabeza. La eché al montículo ardiente pero por alguna razón no me hacía sentir mejor. Regresé a mi lado con Reneesme y esbocé una sonrisa pero la alegría no me llegó a los ojos.

-¿Tía por qué estás triste?- Sus ojos chocolate tan parecidos a los de su madre se abrieron de par en par al detectar mi estado de ánimo. Me encogí de hombros y la abracé porque por alguna razón eso me hacía sentir mejor. Esperaba que a Aro le gustara la nueva adquisición porque no pensaba vivir sin mi única familia viviente. Por egoísta que eso suene, es verdad. Aro se dejó ganar por el poder y destruyó a su mejor amigo; yo a mi hermano. Sabía que no iba a ser un buen día.

La furia y el dolor me carcomían por dentro cuando decidí alejar a Reneesme de todo ese caos. Nos adentramos en el bosque, Alec cubriendo nuestras espaldas, dejando atrás ese claro que había hecho mi vida miserable a partir de hoy. Comenzando una vida vacía llena de secretos con mi nueva sobrina. Lo que quedaba era seguir con mi vida, no sin el tormento de la muerte de mi adorado hermano.

**Bueno! Holaaaaa! Quería añadir, que para que no se pierdan... este es un gran flashback de Gabrielle que le cuenta a Seth por supuesto :D Más adelante... tendrán unos problemas y claro como todo, una que otra cosa apresuradísima... pero bueno los dejo... **

**Pásense por mis otras historias Please! La Guardería Cullen y Todo puede pasar cuando tienes diecinueve :D voy a hacer una nueva, mejor dicho, ya está medio hecha se llama "Como rivales, perfectas. Como hermanas, no tanto... Disfrutenlas muuuchhooo! **

**Dejen coments Xp no sean maliitoos :D**


	4. Pensamientos revoltosos

**Pensamientos revoltosos**

Mi respiración se volvió pesada mientras los recuerdos revivían en mi mente. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba recargada en si hombro, pero él parecía no estar incómodo. Su respiración era lenta, al igual que la mía, pero ya se había tranquilizado. En sus ojos había una chispa de culpabilidad y no entendía por qué. De un momento a otro, el lobo tomó su forma humana y me acunó en su pecho. Alcé la vista para observar su expresión endurecida.

-No sabes cómo me atormenta mi conciencia cada día por haber participado en aquel genocidio...- Susurré agachando la cabeza. Su mano comenzó a recorrer en círculos mi brazo y me di cuenta de lo agradable que se sentía eso, me calmaba.- Lo siento tanto, si supieras cuanto...

-Ya- Me interrumpió.-, deja de culparte a ti misma por cosas que no quisiste hacer. No fue tu culpa-. Me tomó del mentón y clavó sus ojos negros en los míos. Mi mirada bajó involuntariamente a sus labios y sentí que estábamos siendo observados. Bufaron en algún lugar a mi lado, para ser exactos, al otro lado de los barrotes.

-Lamento interrumpirles el momento pero Gabriella, Alec está aquí y te busca-. Solté un gemido de fastidio y esta vez por dos cosas de las que estaba completamente segura. Primera, Jane nunca lograría decir mi nombre bien, y segunda, lo de Alec no pintaba nada bueno.

Me levanté alejándome de Seth y le pasé las manos por el pelo. Articulé un "volveré" y me marché rápidamente de ahí con Jane a mi lado. Ella observó los barrotes con las cejas fruncidas y casi se me escapa una risita tonta.

Me alejé con Jane pisándome los talones y dejando al metamorfo atrás, digo Seth. Jane, rara vez que me hablaba, decidió que este era el mejor día para hacerlo.

-Así que, ¿qué hay entre tú y el perro?- Dijo a regañadientes aún sin suavizar su expresión.

-Seth-. Corregí.- Me cae bien, me entiende-. Ella rodeó los ojos y me tomó por el brazo. Faltaban unos cuantos pasos para llegar a la habitación de Alec y yo trataba de no pensar en el discurso que oiría a continuación.

-¿Desde cuándo se tutean?- Preguntó.- Bueno, ¿a quién le importa? Esto es un error, Gabrielle. Socializar con el enemigo es un grave error que se paga con la vida, recuérdalo que tal vez te sirva-. Se alejó dando pequeños saltos. La observé hasta que giró la esquina y decidí que ya era hora de enfrentar a Alec. Toqué la puerta y entré antes de que respondieran. Ahí estaba Alec, por supuesto, ya tenía la vista fija en mí y vaya que ésta daba miedo.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- Dije con el tono más suave que pude imitar. Me invitó a sentarme a su lado y le obedecí. Cuando lo hice, se acercó demasiado a mí, interfiriendo en mi espacio personal lo cual me incomodaba como nadie sabía.- Apártate, ¿quieres?- Me corrí hasta el borde de la cama, colocando un espacio de veinte centímetros entre los dos aunque no fuera suficiente. Él parecía dispuesto a insistir y aún sin abrir la boca ya me estaba molestando.

Siempre había sido una persona que se irritaba fácil, no era nada personal. Pero sentía que Alec se estaba intentando pasar conmigo por alguna razón.

-Estaré dispuesto a dejar pasar esa situación, podemos seguir como si nada hubiera pasado-. Lo miré como si hubiera dicho alguna brujería. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Que fuéramos como antes? Estaba demente; yo no iba a regresar con él. Por muy cruel que sonara eso, no pensaría regresar a lo mismo ni a sentirme miserable otra vez.

-No-. Dije y me largué de su habitación dejándolo con la boca abierta. Me dirigí al calabozo otra vez, ya presentía que iba a ser mi lugar favorito. Cuando llegué, Seth no estaba. Revisé que estuviera viendo la misma celda y así era, pero de él no había señales. Ni siquiera había rastro de su olor.

-Aro pidió que se lo lleváramos, ¿algún problema con eso?- Me sorprendió Félix por detrás y su voz tenía cierto toque de burla. Lo miré asesinamente mientras pasaba de largo delante de él y caminaba hacia el salón principal. Abrí la puerta sin importar quién se volteara a mirarme, lo cual hicieron todos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Seth apenas me vio.

-Suéltalo-. Le dije a Demetri que lo tenía retenido con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Un dolor repentino invadió todo mi cuerpo, que aunque no era una experiencia nueva, no dejaba de sentirse fatal. Caí al suelo con un gran estruendo pero no grité. No le iba a dar el gusto a Jane que sabía que se disgustaría. Pero no podía evitar que mi cuerpo se doblara en posiciones imposibles, alimentando la angustia de Seth.

-¡No le hagan daño! ¿Qué le hacen? ¡Déjenla!- Gritó exaltado. Traté de mirarlo para tranquilizarlo pero el dolor me lo impedía. Por cada mínimo movimiento que hacía, Jane me torturaba más así que procuré quedarme quieta y sin que ningún sonido saliera de mi boca.

-Basta-. La voz de Aro retumbó en las paredes del salón.- No es necesario hacer una escena. Jane para y Demetri suelta al chico-. Las dos órdenes fueron acatadas al mismo tiempo. Apenas me relajé, Seth ya estaba a mi lado intentando ayudarme. Yo no dejaba de mirar asesinamente a Jane, pero ella no me miraba a mí.- Lleven al chico a su celda-. Me disponía a salir con él cuando...- Gabrielle, quédate un minuto-. Me congelé.- ¿Podemos hablar en mi despacho?- Me giré lentamente y vi que él me señalaba hacia una puerta a la izquierda. Observé a Jane que tenía una sonrisa triunfante.

-Claro, maestro-. Respondí con solemnidad. Sabía que me había metido en una grande así que no rechisté. Lo seguí hasta una oficina que jamás en mi larga vida había visto.

Mientras él se sentaba detrás del escritorio, yo hacía ruiditos con la punta del pie mirando los alrededores. La oficina era compacta pero acogedora, tenía un matiz café claro lo cual daba un efecto cálido y agradable a la vista. Era muy sencilla para lo que estaba acostumbrada, viniendo de mi Amo, cualquiera pensaría que esto no era digno de él. Yo siempre había considerado un enorme despilfarro que gastara tanto en su guardia y en cosas innecesarias.

-¿De qué quería hablarme?- Pregunté y él me dirigió una mirada obvia. Claro que sabía por qué estaba aquí, a punto de recibir una buena reprimenda por ser tan insolente con el que me había regalado la vida eterna, por lo cual debería servirle sin hacer un drama y callar cuando es debido. Hasta ahora lo venía haciendo bien, pero pareciera que Seth cambió mi mundo de arriba abajo. Ya no podía ser la misma persona que era antes, fría y obediente como lo había sido, había llegado la hora de romper las reglas para salirse de lo normal. Tenía la sensación de que Seth me ayudaría a lograrlo.

-Querida, tengo una pequeña inquietud, ¿qué intentas?- Alzó una mano para explicarse mejor y se levantó de la silla para caminar por toda la estancia. Ese movimiento me molestaba, era desesperante.

-No... No lo sé-. Titubeé insegura. Me tendió una mano y como de costumbre le concedí la mía. Inmediatamente se quedó tieso mirando algún lugar por encima de mi hombro derecho. Tensé la mandíbula esperando que lo que había hecho no estuviera tan mal, seguramente alguien habría hecho algo peor antes que yo, ¿no? Cuando fijó la mirada, me atreví a continuar.- ¿Intentar qué?

-Ya sabes, defender al chico-. Hizo un gesto de indiferencia que me molestó tanto. Cerré los ojos conteniendo el coraje acumulado. No tenía derecho a intentar creerlo inferior si no lo conocía.- Lo lamento mucho, sabes que a veces no me sé expresar bien-. Me miró de reojo y me relajé.- Parece has ganado su confianza, me pregunto si...

-Él sabe tanto como nosotros, maestro-. Repliqué con un tono un poco elevado. Aro alzó los brazos en signo de tregua y entendí que me estaba excediendo un poco con él.- No le puedo sacar más información si no hay más-. Continué.

-Tal vez hayan más por ahí... ¿No lo habías pensado?- Miré al piso y negué con la cabeza.- Tal vez él te oculte a los demás, si es que hay-. Me levantó la cara cogiéndome del mentón.- Averigua lo que te pido- Su expresión se endureció.-, y aquí no habrá pasado nada, él quedará libre sin condiciones-. Me tendió su mano a forma de promesa. No sabía si creerle, él era el Vulturi principal y ya bien sabía que los Vulturis eran engañosos, incluyéndome. Pero la esperanza de que Seth quedara en libertad, me consolaba, él podría irse y seguir con su vida. Apreté su mano y la agité sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, antes de que la oferta no siguiera en pie. Él sonrió y se sentó en la silla nuevamente.- Ya te puedes marchar, si no es ese un problema.

-Ya mismo, maestro, gracias-. Lo último lo susurré ya que no lo sentía. Si había un falso en su plan, ya lo descubriría más tarde, por ahora me conformaría. Me encaré a la puerta y regresé por donde había entrado. Llegué al salón principal y Jane, que sonreía, al verme palideció. Hice una pequeña venia con la cabeza y me dirigí al vestíbulo.

Sentí que me jalaron hacia un lado y no pude resistirme. Parpadeé y ya estaba contra la pared. Alec me sostenía y parecía que quisiera besarme; intenté resistirme, por supuesto, pero él era mucho más fuerte que yo.

-Suéltame, ¡¿qué demonios haces?- Ahí me enojé. Le escupí en la cara y le pegué con todas mis fuerzas. Él se tambaleó hacia atrás pero no se cayó ni se dobló un ápice, como yo quería.- No me vuelvas a tocar y recuerda que tú y yo ¡terminamos!- Arrastré las palabras. Su rostro se entristeció y me arrepentí de lo que le había dicho inmediatamente.- Alec, yo...lo siento tanto-. Me acerqué para intentar arreglarlo pero me tomó de improviso por la cintura y me estampó un beso-. ¡Alec Vulturi!- Chillé y tomé un gran impulso para darle una bofetada en el rostro. Cuando lo hice, él retrocedió unos pasos y yo huí de la escena sin mirar atrás.

Mi rumbo iba hacia la celda de Seth, en donde ya estaba en cinco segundos. Mi respiración estaba agitada y estaba demasiado nerviosa para pensar antes de actuar. Me metí por un hoyo de la celda y abracé al impotente lobo que se alzaba ante mí. Seth dio un respingo, de nuevo, pero cuando me reconoció tomó su forma humana.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Dijo devolviéndome el abrazo e intentando tranquilizarme pero yo estaba histérica.

-¡Alec me besó!- Casi grité.

-¿Tu hermano?- Retrocedió un poco para mirarme a los ojos. Oh, no.

* * *

**sí se lo que piensan "no mira que webaaaaa que taradaaaaaaa!" ooo "que weona ¬¬'" total les aviso que si son buenos pasado mañana actualizo :) no mañana porque le van a hacer unos -no-sé-qué-mierda-arreglos a mi edificio y voy a estar sin luz todo el día T.T **

**Kissssseess de Seth :) **

**KristenMaggie **

**Le coté romantique d'Edward dans Twilight(8) XP**


	5. Promesa

**Promesa de amor**

-Em, sí, mi hermano-. Dije mordiéndome el labio. Me encogí de hombros intentando que sonara más creíble pero Seth entrecerró los ojos no creyéndome ni una pizca.

-¿Me dirás lo que en verdad es Alec para ti?- Preguntó tomándome la cara con las manos. Yo desvié la mirada y estoy segura que si hubiera sido humana me sonrojaría hasta el punto límite.- Por favor, ¿tan malo es?- Lo miré escrutándolo con la mirada. Su gesto era de diversión y en sus ojos había una chispa de curiosidad. Si no fuera por esa chispa, no hubiera dicho la verdad.

-Alec era mi novio-. Seth hizo una mueca y yo suspiré.

-No es tan malo como pensaba-. Me acarició la mejilla. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y un cosquilleo invadió mi mejilla. No tenía ni idea de por qué ocurría esto y mucho menos cerca de un metamorfo. Arrugué la nariz, puesto apenas que pensé en la palabra "metamorfo" me vino su olor de lleno. Él sonrió.- Lo sé, huelo feo-. Yo reí.

-A decir verdad, sí-. Suspiré.- No sabía como te tomarías este asunto-. Admití. Por Dios, apenas y lo conocía y ¿ya me importaba tanto lo que pensara de mí? Gabrielle, concéntrate.

-Apenas y me conoces-. Sonrió. Recordé lo que me había dicho Aro y sus palabras retumbaron en mi cerebro inevitablemente. "Averigua lo que te pido." Había dicho. Tomé una gran cantidad de aire y resoplé.

-Hay... ¿Eres el único metamorfo de tu manada?- Seth negó con facilidad.

-Ya sabes, siempre sobrevivimos algunos-. Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quiénes?- Pregunté tomándolo de sus brazos. Estaba a punto de conseguir la información que Aro me había pedido. Sé que Aro los buscaría y los mataría tal vez pero ahora mi prioridad era dejar libre a Seth. Él solo enfocó su mirada en la mía y no dijo nada.- Dime-. Le di una de esas sonrisas torcidas de mi hermano, así era la forma en la que distinguían que éramos parientes.- ¿No confías en mí?- Presioné.

-No es eso si no que... Edward nos hablaba de los Vulturis y de cómo son capaces de engañar-. Vaya, tenía tanta razón.- Sé que no eres así pero...

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no soy como los demás?- Inquirí.- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que no te voy a traicionar y luego te decapitarán?- Se encogió ante mi último comentario. De acuerdo, debo admitir que estaba siendo dura pero este chico era algo ingenuo.

-Simplemente lo sé, y no me importará si estás implicada en mi muerte-. Suspiró. Le di un beso en su mejilla y él se sonrojó hermosamente.

-Gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo-. Lo abracé.- No creo que me merezca eso, soy una Vulturi-. Me aparté de él y bajé la cabeza.- Jamás he tenido a alguien que confíe en mí de esa manera-. Alcé la vista y le di una media sonrisa. Ya no me importaba si él no me daba la "información", lo ayudaría a escapar de ahí.

-Leah, Embry y Quil, me matarán por decirte sus nombres-. Me dio una media sonrisa y yo comprendí a lo que se refería. Asentí y lo abracé de nuevo.

-Te ayudaré a salir de aquí-. Aseguré susurrándole al oído. Di media vuelta y me alejé de su lado. Cerré el hoyo y fui corriendo hasta el salón principal. Azoté las puertas y estas se abrieron con gran estrépito.- Maestro, deje salir al chico-. Sentencié.- Iré con él y me mostrará a su manada-. Cayo me fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Y esperas que te creamos eso, Gabrielle? Has sido una vampira revoltosa y rebelde, no creo que te merezcas nuestra confianza-. Dijo Marco alzando una ceja. Aro alzó los brazos y me extendió su mano. Lo fulminé con la mirada y él retrocedió un centímetro.

-¡Estoy malditamente cansada de que nadie crea en mí! ¡Todo es con esa mano estúpida! ¡Solo tú puedes saber si estoy diciendo la verdad! ¿Por qué no confían en mí de una vez por todas? Les demostraré lo que soy capaz de hacer si tan solo me dieran una é alzando ambas manos. Bueno, admito que el escándalo era innecesario pero serviría para fastidiar a mis Amos y que me dejaran en paz.

-Llévatelo, pero te damos una semana, ¿de acuerdo?- Asentí.- Puedes llegar a ser muy prepotente-. Finalizó Aro. Alcé el mentón. Me sorprendió como no me quemaron en la hoguera por semejante "irrespeto". Me largué de la habitación y sonreí para mis adentros.

Corrí de alegría a los calabozos y me pegué automáticamente a la celda. La despedacé de la efusividad que me había invadido. Seth abrió los ojos sorprendido. Le sonreí y le jalé hacia afuera. Se intentaba resistir pero yo era mucho más fuerte que él.

-Vamos, conseguí el permiso-. Él se detuvo en seco y me miró con una ceja alzada.- ¿Crees que miento?- Él asintió y yo solté una carcajada sonora.- Vamos-. Lo arrastré hacia las afueras del calabozo y lo que no podía faltar, una aparecida improvista de mi maravilloso y apreciado Alec. Nótese sarcasmo querido público. Intenté esquivarlo aún agarrando a Seth pero sutilmente me agarró por el cuello. Sí, sutileza era su segundo nombre.- Suéltame imbécil-. Chillé golpeándole el rostro.

-Hola para ti también, amorcito- Sonrió arrogantemente y se aproximó para darme un beso. Arrugué los labios y cerré los ojos con fuerza. De repente, mi mano agarraba el aire, Seth había desaparecido de mi agarre. Frenéticamente lo busqué dentro de mi campo de vista pero lo único que vi fue a un lobo. Embistió a Alec por el costado y cuando iba a morderlo lo aprisioné entre mis manos. Bueno, me hubiera encantado que lo hubiera despedazado pero eso lo quería hacer yo misma. Sonreí con sorna imaginando como sería matarlo.

-Seth-. Le susurré al oído lobuno.- Transfórmate-. Enseguida estaba abrazando por la espalda al chico.- No sabes cuánto te agradezco que lo hayas tirado-. Él apretó su mandíbula y sus manos se transformaron en puños. Le acaricié la espalda trazando círculos invisibles.- Calma-. Reposé mi cabeza en su cuello y suspiré.- Vámonos-. Me bajé y le volví a tomar la mano. No me molesté en mirar a Alec al pasar a su lado. Ya se había levantado pero ahora estaba alejado de Seth y yo.

Salimos por la puerta sin que nadie nos detuviera y respiré el aire puro. Era un día nublado, raro en Volterra. Me planté frente a frente con Seth y lo miré seriamente a los ojos, necesitaba que me comprendiera profundamente.

-Iremos a donde está tu manada-. Él frunció el ceño y se puso a temblar. Le puse una mano en el hombro-. Luego quedarás libre-. Mientras le decía esto, llegamos al bosque.- Incluso las paredes de afuera del castillo tienen oídos, no lo olvides-. Desordené su cabello y observé como su rabia iba disminuyendo.- Diré que te me escapaste.

-Quédate conmigo, por favor-. Puso cara de perro regañado y negué con la cabeza firmemente aunque esa mirada me debilitara.

-No puedo, a Demetri le es más fácil rastrearme a mí que a ti-. Sonreí con tristeza.- Tenemos una semana antes de que me vaya-. Él me abrazó y sentí que su piel me quemaba como nunca antes. Respiré profundamente inhalando su aroma, ahora no me parecía tan horrible su olor.- ¿Sabes? Ya no es tan insoportable tu olor- Sonreí y él rió.

-El tuyo tampoco-. Me alejé cuidadosamente pero solo un poco. Seth me detuvo a mitad de camino provocando que nuestras frentes se chocaran. Su corazón arrancó a mil y mi respiración se tornó agitada. No, mierda, esto no podía pasar. No podía pasar a pesar de que lo deseara con todo mi corazón. ¿Oíste corazón? ¡No puede suceder! Sin embargo, Seth se estaba acercando poco a poco. ¡Llevábamos un día de conocernos! Y aún así no me apartaba. Ninguno de los dos estábamos razonando ahora, y yo me resistía rotundamente a cooperar.

Su corazón palpitaba más con cada centímetro que se disolvía entre los dos hasta el punto en que temí que se fuera a salir de su pecho.

-Seth-. Logré decir entre dientes. Automáticamente se apartó y sacudió la cabeza.- N-No te alejes- Titubeé con la vista baja. Sentí la mirada suya clavada en mi cabeza. Luego se me prendió un bombillo. Estábamos en el bosque de Volterra... Abrí los ojos desorbitadamente y tomé con fuerza la mano de Seth. Lo arrastré hasta que llegamos a un hermoso claro, que no sé de dónde había salido de entre tanta maleza. Seth tropezó y cayó encima de mí. Estábamos acostados en el suelo, muy cerca. No sentía su peso para nada, pero él me giró, dejándome arriba de él. Puse ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello como pude. Nada me podría detener, la determinación estaba clara en mi rostro. A Seth se le borró la sonrisa instantáneamente. Me acerqué lentamente con mi vista fija en sus labios entreabiertos. Cuando nuestros labios se juntaron, una asombrosa corriente eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me pegaron más a él. Mis manos se aferraron a su cabello atrayéndolo más a mí.

Una sonrisa se asomó por mis labios cuando me aparté lentamente. Sencillamente había sido la experiencia más indescriptible, perfecta, que había vivido. Y la quería volver a sentir. Pegué mis labios con los suyos por una vez más, solo que esta vez fue más corto. Me aparté y lo miré fijamente. Él me sonrió y me besó ligeramente. Reí de felicidad y me caí a su lado.

-Eso fue raro-. Sentenció rompiendo el silencio.

-Magnífico, querrás decir-. Inquirí. De reojo vi que asentía. Suspiré por milésima vez en ese día.- ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?- Me tapé los ojos con las manos.

-¿Fue tan malo?- Negué con la cabeza.

-Fue maravilloso, pero está mal.

-Vete de la guardia-. Pensé que estaba bromeando, pero su tono de voz era tan serio que no podía ser una broma. Aparté las manos de mi cara y lo miré. No me miraba a mí si no al cielo nublado que se alzaba ante nosotros. ¿Y si me salía de la guardia? No me buscarían, ¿cierto? Pero quedaría como una traidora. ¿Sería mi oportunidad para vengarme de los Vulturis por hacerme matar a mi hermano? Aún no era lo suficientemente madura como para dejar todo así como así.

-Yo, no lo sé-. Me mordí el labio. Él me miró, suplicando con sus ojos negros. Chasqueé con mi lengua tratando de que alguna idea brotara de alguna parte de mi cerebro.- Tal vez...- Me interrumpí. ¿Era lo que de verdad quería o lo que me correspondía?

Bajé la mirada y miré mis manos retorciéndose. Podía escaparme de Alec y huir de todo el mundo. Pero sabía que no iba a ser así de fácil.

-Yo...- Comencé.

-Así que... ¿Mezclándote con el enemigo?- Dijo una voz femenina a mis espaldas.

* * *

**e.e como lo prometido es deuda... pero eso sí... si a la próxima no ponen reviews *cara malévola de Alice* ... ya se las verán xD ok no lala pero les pido POR FAVOR que dejen aunque sean un review y me digan "oye wey estuvo feo" si quiera! yo quiero saber si les gustó u.U **

**los amo a todos! **


End file.
